divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Big Brother 99/Insurgent Surges to number one spot in box office
These are articles saying that Insurgent is breaking records. Entertainment Weekley Insurgent, as expected, took the top spot at this weekend’s box office, but it’s not all good news for the next entry in the YA series. In its opening weekend, Insurgent took in an estimated $54.03 million domestically and $101 million worldwide. While that number is close to estimates (and still marks a significant opening), it is a tick below its predecessor, Divergent, which opened to $54.6 million. Unfortunately, the rising box office success of Shailene Woodley in the last year and expanded presence of actors like Miles Teller did little to draw more viewers for the film’s opening. But what may be even more disappointing is another factor—Insurgent opened with 3D screens while Divergent did not. These higher ticket prices and the overall on-par opening weekend suggests Insurgent’s audience was down in the opening. But Insurgent did usurp the box office throne from last week’s ruler, Cinderella, which held with an estimated $34.49 million in its second weekend. The live-action Disney film now stands at over an estimated $250 million worldwide total. The top two earners dominated the box office for the weekend, as the other new films performed far below either of them. The Sean Penn starrer The Gunman debuted with only $5.01 million, splitting the action film audience with Run All Night. The Liam Neeson geri-action film took in an estimated $5.12 million over the weekend, narrowly beating out its competitor in estimates. The weekend’s other wide release, the faith-based Do You Believe?, opened with $4 million. Last year, Pure Flix opened another religion-focused film, God’s Not Dead, against DIvergent. Dead surprisingly took in over $9 million in its opening, but it seems Believe was not able to match Pure Flix’s last Lenten release. That cume earns it the No. 6 spot below Kingsman: The Secret Service, which maintains a spot in the top five in its sixth weekend. Here’s how the top five played out according to weekend estimates: #The Divergent Series: Insurgent — $54.03 million #Cinderella — $34.49 million #Run All Night — $5.12 million #The Gunman — $5.01 million #Kingsman: The Secret Service — $4.6 million In smaller release news, the Al Pacino film Danny Collins opened to an estimated total of about $73,200 from five locations, while It Follows at 32 locations earned an estimated about $352,000. Source:Entertainment Weekly Variety Confirms it “Insurgent” edged past “Cinderella” at the foreign box office to capture first place on the overseas charts with $47 million. However, the princess story still managed to put up impressive numbers, picking up $41.1 million over the weekend and pushing “Cinderella” to $253.1 million globally. Among notable openings, “Cinderella” bowed to $2.5 million in South Korea, debuted to $1.2 million in Argentina and premiered to $900,000 in Colombia. 'Insurgent’ Tops Foreign Box Office, ‘Cinderella’ Passes $250 Million Globally In China, “Cinderella” has made $52.4 million in two weeks, making it the second-largest Disney live-action release behind only “Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides.” SEE MORE:‘Cinderella’ Towers Over Foreign Box Office With $62.4 Million Domestically, “Insurgent” opened to $54 million, missing estimates that had it debuting to between $57 million and $60 million. The positive news for Lionsgate, the studio behind the futuristic adventure, is that its foreign numbers are topping those of its predecessor “Divergent,” outpacing the earlier film by more than 30%. DreamWorks Animation got a jump start on its stateside rollout of “Home,” debuting the alien adventure to $19.2 million in nine markets, including the United Kingdom where it earned $9.3 million to become the studio’s biggest opening in the country. It also had strong openings in Russia with $4.2 million, Spain with $2.4 million and Australia with $2.3 million. The company could use a hit after the failures of “Mr. Peabody and Sherman” and “Penguins of Madagascar” led to costly write downs and pledges to rein in spending. “Home” touches down in the U.S. on March 27. In China, “Taken 3″ picked up $18 million, bringing its global total to $312.9 million and capturing fourth place on the foreign charts. Fifth place was nabbed by the human trafficking drama “Lost and Love,” which earned the bulk of its $16.2 million haul in China. Source:Variety References Category:Blog posts